shadowfinfandomcom-20200213-history
Sheets
=Overview= No matter what Mother Ship you are from, you may choose any of the below templates. It simply suggests an ancestor whose blood runs especially true in you. Su's Sheet Em's Sheet Ty's Sheet Vi's Sheet Zen's Sheet NPC Sheet 1 NPC Sheet 3 Misc NPC Examples Skills 'Mantean Blood' DEXTERITY 3D/5D ' '''STRENGTH 3D+1/5D+1 ' '''PERCEPTION 3D/5D CUNNING 2D/4D KNOWLEDGE 2D/4D TECHNICAL 2D+2/4D+2 Special Abilities: Oceanborn: ''You can hold your breath for ten minutes underwater before requiring Stamina checks and are far more resistant to the effects of pressure. Your base speed in the water is twice as fast as a human. You can see several times further underwater than a human. You receive +1D Empathy bonus towards all Oceanborn, +2D to those born on the same Mother Ship and +3D towards your podmates. You can learn ''Aúräna, Phlô, Sikàri, Kruräta or Trinary.'' '' Special Skills: Reclaimer: +1D to Salvage and Stamina Lords of the Rift: +1D to Abyssal Wisdom and Willpower Deep Sea Swimmer: +1D to Swimming in the Deep, -1D to Swimming in the High Ocean 'Naian Blood' DEXTERITY 3D/5D ' '''STRENGTH 3D/5D ' '''PERCEPTION 3D+1/5D+1 CUNNING 2D/4D KNOWLEDGE 2D+2/4D+2 TECHNICAL 2D/4D Special Abilities: Oceanborn: You can hold your breath for ten minutes underwater before requiring Stamina checks and are far more resistant to the effects of pressure. Your base speed in the water is twice as fast as a human. You can see several times further underwater than a human. You receive +1D Empathy bonus towards all Oceanborn, +2D to those born on the same Mother Ship and +3D towards your podmates. You can learn Aúräna, Phlô, Sikàri, Kruräta or Trinary. Special Skills: Rite of Passage: ''+1D to ''Sikari '' ''Lords of the Twilight Sea: +1D to Seawise and Trinary Self-Reliant: ''+1D to Survival or a Craft specialty of your choice 'Syren Blood' '''DEXTERITY 3D+1/5D+1 ' STRENGTH 3D/5D ''' '''PERCEPTION 3D/5D CUNNING 2D+2/4D+2 KNOWLEDGE 2D/4D TECHNICAL 2D/4D Special Abilities: Oceanborn: ''You can hold your breath for ten minutes underwater before requiring Stamina checks and are far more resistant to the effects of pressure. Your base speed in the water is twice as fast as a human. You can see several times further underwater than a human. You receive +1D Empathy bonus towards all Oceanborn, +2D to those born on the same Mother Ship and +3D towards your podmates. You can learn Aúräna, Phlô, Sikàri, Kruräta'' or Trinary.'' '' Special Skills: Curious: +1D to Bargain and Value Lords of the Waves: +1D to Surface Wisdom and Aurana High Ocean Swimmer: ''+1D to Swimming in the High Ocean, -1D to Swimming in the Deep Starting Experience '''Gender & Attribute DIce' *Female Oceanborn receive a +1 pip to their minimum and maximum Dexterity at Chargen. *Male Oceanborn receive a +1 pip to their minimum and maximum Strength at Chargen. Age & Attribute DIce ''' *You begin with 6 dice to allocate to your minimum starting attributes. *For every year you have spent less than three within a pod, you lose a single +1 pip to a dice of your choice at chargen. This affects your minimum and maximum value. *Example: Perception 3D+1 lowered to 3D, or 2D+2 Knowledge lowered to 2D+1) *For every three additional years you have spent with a pod after the first three, you gain a single +1 pip to a dice of your choice. You may only gain this bonus three times. *Example: Perception 3D+1 raised to Perception 3D+2, or Knowledge 2D+2 raised to 3D. '''Age & Skills *You begin with 13 dice to allocate to your initial skills. *For every year less than three you have spent with a Pod, you lose 1 skill die to spend at chargen. *For every year over three spent with a pod, you gain 1 skill die to spend at chargen. *The maximum dice bonus from age at chargen is 10 dice. *These 10 dice may take a skill over its usual limit at chargen. Specialties *You may choose 3 specialties. *Example: Specializing in 'Manta Craft' for Pilot or Repair, 'Weapons' for Craft, or specializing in harpoons for Spears, etc. You gain +1D to a specialized version of a skill and can raise it for half the cost. *You may gain 3 more Specialties by sacrificing a skill die at chargen. Category:Sheets